Good Day
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: Sonny is having a good day. After receiving a package from an anonymous person, she realizes that it couldn't have been better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own SWAC. If I did, I would re-write the season 2 finale…**

Have you guys ever had that "good day feeling"? You know the one where you wake up and right away you tell yourself: "I think today is going to be a good day." Well I do right now.

It's just noon and I'm having an awesome day! So far, Marshall called to say that he'll be running late so we can just relax around the studio. Afterwards, Nico and Grady offered to do the coffee run for me because they were hoping to bump into the new waitress at the Patio. While Tawni, Zora and I were waiting for our coffee, we came up with a new sketch. And just five minutes ago, I had my daily argument with Chad.

Just to clear things up, yes, I do love our arguments. It gives me a reason to see him at least once a day. I mean, yeah he's the enemy but you have to admit that he is incredibly good looking and that his eyes are just so irresistible. Hmmm… It's hard to imagine that I, Sonny Monroe, aka Miss Goody-two-shoes from Wisconsin, have fallen completely in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, aka Hollywood's Bad Boy.

Right when I was about to fantasize about Chad asking me out, I got interrupted by a knock on me and Tawni's dressing room door from Josh, the mail man.

"Hey Sonny, I got a package for you."

"Thanks Josh. Have a nice day." I smiled after taking the box from his hands. I walked over to the couch and made myself comfortable before opening the box. I found a sketch pad, a CD and a small Funshine Care Bear with a card attached to it. I took that one out first and read the card.

_You are my Sonshine_

_My only Sonshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take my Sonshine away._

Awn, I love it. A song from my childhood with a twist to it.

After re-reading the card a gazillion times and trying to get over the fact that someone actually sent this to me, I took out the sketch pad. When I flipped the book open, I was amazed…

There were at least ten portraits of me. All of them are from different angles, from different dates with different facial emotions and outfits. In one of them, I had on my princess costume, another one was from the bee sketch. The person who drew all of these is incredibly talented and just so amazingly sweet. I mean, I have never seen myself like this. They are all stolen moments of me. Like me laughing, smirking and even blushing.

After once again, spending so much time mesmerizing my gift, I took out the CD. There was a little sticky note that had the words "Play me" written on it. I went over to the radio and popped the CD in and then pressed play.

_Can't blame you _

_[…] _

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_

_I'm no superman_

_[…]_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero_

_I'm used to being on my own_

_[…]_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world  
around  
and my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick  
So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What does it take?  
And is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you'd better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?_

Those songs are what did it. I was beyond happy. This person let everything out in the best way possible. He didn't care if the lyrics didn't rhyme or if the song sounded funny. All he cared about was expressing his feelings, telling me that he's scared and vulnerable because of his new found romance.

What I love even more about the CD? Something was telling me that the songs were exclusive; they were only meant for me.

I didn't recognize who does this amazing voice belongs to but I do have a pretty good hunch. He might be the self-centered jerk everyone knows him to be, but I know that he sometimes has a heart. I mean, you guys might think that I'm a fool for thinking that Chad might have the slightest affection towards me but I'm not blind. I can see how he treats me compared to my cast mates and the other workers at the studio. And people tell me how he never passes by the So Random! set or helped anybody out until I came along. I also know that he has an artistic talent. You might not have notice it but on the very bottom of the Mackenzie Falls, So Random!, Teen Gladiator and Meal Or No Meal poster, it's written really small "Designed by Chad Dylan Cooper".

All of the evidence is concluding one thing; Chad Dylan Cooper might actually love me.

Now, all I have to do is to share the love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own SWAC… **

Chad's POV

I was really nervous. I sent Sonny a yellow Care Bear that reminded me of her, my sketch pad which has a bunch of her portraits and a CD containing the songs I wrote for her. I don't know how she did it but she got me love-struck. It's just so hard to resist those big brown eyes, beautiful long hair, and bubbly personality.

I didn't mention it was from me because I know girls like that whole secret admirer thing. I want Sonny to be happy and feel special. Yeah, that's right; that's how CDC rolls. This is a full proof plan and I'm sure I am going to get the girl.

While I was reading my lines, the mail guy knocked on my door and gave me a package. I opened the box and chuckled. The first thing I saw was a So Random! pillow with Sonny's face on one of the sides. There was a note on it.

_It's for your comfort and not for you to drool on when you dream about me._

Funny little Sonny…

I checked what else was there in the box. I found a DVD and coupons for McDonalds. Why would she give me coupons for McDonalds? I swear that girl can thing of the weirdest things. But, for some reason, they make me laugh and love her so much more.

I took the DVD and then played it. As I sat back down on the couch, the most beautiful girl appeared on the screen. She was wearing the same clothes as this morning so the video was filmed today.

"Hey Chad." Sonny said in the video. "So, I received a bunch of gifts earlier and something was telling me that it's from you. If it's not then I am probably making a fool of myself right now and have to live with you tormenting me for the rest of my life. But you know what? I'm having a good day so yeah, I'll just go with it. I'm willing to risk it.

So as you know, I love to sing and play guitar. I wrote these songs for you a while back and I hope you like it." She picked up her guitar and started singing. Everyone at the studio knows that she has an amazing voice but for some reason, she always surprises me. It's like she gets better and better every time.

_I'm standing in the middle of the room_

_[…]_

_Who you are is falling over me  
Who you are is everything I need  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying you are the one_

_Before I fall too fast_

_[…]_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_Tell me what to do, oh, about you_

_[…]_

_You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do_

I don't know if it's even possible for a girl to make you love her this much more. The lyrics were wake-up call. She felt the same way the whole time but of course, I tried my best to keep her away in hopes of forgetting about my feelings for her. God, I'm stupid! I swear, once Sonny and I are together, I will never treat her like I did. She deserves to have her happily ever after.

**For those who didn't notice, this is my first fanfic… After I got my first review, I realized that I would love to know what you think about my story. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hmmm... I think I have to negociate with Disney about the owner of SWAC.**

Sonny's POV

I followed Josh to Chad's dressing room and hid by the door as he was delivering my package. I wanted to see if he would like what I'm giving him.

When he opened the box, he let out a chuckle. I guess he likes the pillow. Afterwards, he took out the McDonalds coupons. I gave him those coupons because I was planning on taking him there later. I know for a fact that Chad has never eaten McDonalds and well, how can you not eat McDonalds at least once in your life?

I saw him get up to play the DVD. Well Sonny, this is it; the moment of truth.

I stared at Chad the whole time. It didn't seem like he would use this video against me. His facial emotions showed nothing but admiration. He was smiling throughout all of the songs. When the video was over, he had a huge smirk on his face and then he immediately got up from the couch. I leaned on the wall in front of his dressing room, trying to act casual.

He ran out of his dressing room and then stopped when he saw me. He walked towards me with that same smirk on his face. I was staring at his gorgeous blue eyes as he came closer and closer. His arms found their way around my waist. He closed his eyes and started leaning in. I followed his movements until our lips finally met. My arms went around his neck to bring him closer. We kept on kissing until both of us needed oxygen. He leaned his forehead against mines. I opened my eyes to meet his; chocolate brown say hello to ocean blue.

"How did you know it was me?" he whispered, sending chills down my spine.

"I just had a hunch." I answered.

"I love it when you have a hunch." he joked.

"I love you Chad."

"I know you do." he smirked. Yeah, way to destroy a moment. I let go of him and crossed my arms.

"Really Chad? Really?" I glared.

"That's my line Monroe. And, because I can't stand to see my Sonshine unhappy, I'll let you know that I love you too." He said as he put his arms back around my waist. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love your gifts."

"I love yours too but I don't really understand the McDonalds coupons." he said.

"That's where our first date is going to be." I said before crashing my lips on his again.

Yeah, today is definitely a good day.

**Well that's it, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading my first fanfic.  
& let me hear your thoughts ;)**


End file.
